Từ điển bách khoa/FGOM
Fate/Grand Order material entries. I Mash Kyrielight |'Mash Kyrielight' Trường phái: Shielder　　'Tên thật:' Gender: Female　　'Source:' Fate/Grand Order　　'Region:' Chaldea Alignment: Lawful Good　　'Height:' 158cm　　'Weight:' 46kg Strength: C　　'Endurance:' A　　'Agility:' D　　'Mana:' B　　'Luck:' C　　'Noble Phantasm:' ? Scenerio Writer: Nasu Kinoko/'Character Designer': Takeuchi Takashi/'Voice Actor': Taneda Risa Major Appearance Works: Fate/Grand Order Class Skills Magic Resistance: A A rank and lower magecraft is nullified, no matter what high-thaumaturgy it is. Riding: C She can perfectly ride things with the right breaking or adjustments. Self-Field Defense: C A power displayed when protecting allies or an allied camp. Exhibits damage reduction surpassing the defensive limit value, but she herself is not included as a target. Also, the higher the Rank more the protective range spreads. Possession Inheritance: ? Succeed Phantasm. An unique Skill that Demi-Servants possess. One of the Skills that the possessing Heroic Spirit owns is inherited and sublimated in a self-taught manner. Personal Skills Wall of Fleeting Snowflakes Defense buff applied to the entire party. The user's mental fortitude is converted into physical defense. Because Mash misunderstands how to use her Noble Phantasm, it's true worth cannot be shown. Hazy Walls of Chalk A defensive skill that allows one to arbitrarily apply invincibility to someone in the party. NP also increases a bit. Following how it is called "hazy," the target temporarily shifts out of the time axis to avoid an attack. If the rank was higher, attacks from a higher order dimension could also be ignored. That principle is close to a certain defensive self-targeted Noble Phantasm. Shield of Rousing Resolution A skill that temporarily raises one's own defensive power and draws in an opponent's attack. It is only bestowed upon those who muster their courage and protect the back of those who egress before anyone else. This is not a skill that comes from the Noble Phantasm, but rather the form Mash's mentality takes. Noble Phantasm Lord Chaldeas: Imaginary Noble Phantasm Pseudo Deployment/Cornerstone of Anthropic Principle Rank: D　　'Type:' Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm　　'Range:' 1　　'Maximum Target:' - Lord Chaldeas. The Noble Phantasm deployed by Mash in accordance to her instincts, without understanding the True Name of the Heroic Spirit possessing her. As for why it is crowned with the name of Chaldea, one would think that is because the wish that lies on Mash's basis is "to see the future of mankind". ---- Character ○Personality ○Motivation • Attitude to the Master ○Affiliated Characters Lev Lainur Dr. Roman ---- Comment from Illustrator |'マシュ・キリエライト' 真名：シールダー　　'真名：'召喚形式の不備により照会できず 性別：女性　　'出典：'Fate/Grand Order　　'地域：'カルデア 属性：秩序・善　　'身長：'１５８ｃｍ　　'体重：'４６ｋｇ 筋力：Ｃ　　'耐力：'Ａ　　'敏捷：'D　　'魔力：'Ｂ　　'幸運：'Ｃ　　'宝具：'？ 設定作成：奈須きのこ／'キャラクターデザイナー'：武内崇／'CV'：種田梨沙 主な登場作品：'Fate/Grand Order 'クラス別能力 対魔力：Ａ 騎乗：Ｃ 自陣防御：Ｃ 味方、ないし味方の陣営を守護する際に発揮される力。 防御限界値以上のダメージ削減を発揮するが、自分はその対象には含まれない。 また、ランクが高ければ高いほど守護範囲は広がっていく。 憑依継承：？ サクスィード・ファンタズム。デミ・サーヴァントが持つ特殊スキル。 憑依した英霊が持つスキルを一つだけ継承し、自己流に昇華する。 保有スキル 今は脆き雪花の壁 時に煙る白亜の壁 奮い断つ決意の盾 宝具 ランク: D　　'種別：'対人宝具　　'レンジ：'１　　'最大捕捉：'— ロード・カルデアス。 憑依した英霊の真名が分からぬままマシュが本能に従って展開した宝具。前方に強力な守護障壁を展開する。 カルデアスの名を冠しているはマシュの根底にある願いが"人類の未来を見る"ものからだと思われる。 ---- 人物 ○性格 ○動機・マスターへの態度 ○台詞例 ○人物像 ○ゲーム内における役どころ ○因縁キャラ レフ・ライノール Dr. ロマン ---- Comment from Illustrator }} Altria Pendragon |'Altria Pendragon' Trường phái: Saber　　'Tên thật:' Altria Pendragon Gender: Female　　'Source:' Arthurian Legends　　'Region:' England Alignment: Lawful Good　　'Height:' 154cm　　'Weight:' 42kg Strength: B　　'Endurance:' B　　'Agility:' B　　'Mana:' A　　'Luck:' A+　　'Noble Phantasm:' A++ Scenerio Writer: Nasu Kinoko/'Character Designer': Takeuchi Takashi/'Voice Actor': Ayako Kawasumi Major Appearance Works: Fate/stay night, Fate/Zero, Others Class Skills Magic Resistance: A Riding: B Personal Skills Charisma: B A natural talent to command an army corps. In group battles, the abilities of one's own army are raised. Charisma is a rare talent, and B-rank is enough to lead a country. Mana Burst: A This transfers magical energy into one's weapon and body, and by releasing the magical energy instantaneously, it increases one's ability. Instinct: A The ability to always "feel" the best course for oneself during combat. This heightened sixth sense is now close to precognition. It reduces by half any obstacles to vision and hearing. Noble Phantasm Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory Rank: A++　　'Type:' Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm　　'Range:' 1~99　　'Maximum Target:' 1000 People Excalibur. Sword of light. Not a man-made weapon, but a Divine Construct forged by the planet. A Noble Phantasm that stand at the top of all holy swords. A Noble Phantasm at the top of the category of holy swords. A holy sword which transforms the owner's magical energy into "light", increasing its momentum due to the convergence and acceleration, and enable the use of magecraft of divine levels. ---- Character ○Personality She stopped aging at 15 years old, back when she pulled Caliburn from the stone; Back when she was summoned at the 5th War of Fuyuki, she would usually sleep together with the lion plush toy that Shirou gave her; ○Motivation • Attitude to the Master Properly speaking, she is an Heroic Spirit that should not be able to become a Servant, instead manifesting as a special kind of Guardian ○Affiliated Characters Gilgamesh Knights of the Round Table relation Finds it somewhat difficult to deal with Tristan, whom she never knows if he's awake or asleep. ---- Comment from Illustrator |'アルトリア・ペンドラゴン' 真名：セイバー　　'真名：'アルトリア・ペンドラゴン 性別：女性　　'出典：'アーサー王伝説　　'地域：'イギリス 属性：秩序・善　　'身長：'１５４ｃｍ　　'体重：'４２ｋｇ 筋力：Ｂ　　'耐力：'Ｂ　　'敏捷：'Ｂ　　'魔力：'Ａ　　'幸運：'Ａ＋　　'宝具：'Ａ＋＋ 設定作成：奈須きのこ／'キャラクターデザイナー'：武内崇／'CV'：川澄綾子 主な登場作品：'Fate/stay night、Fate/Zero、ほか 'クラス別能力 対魔力：Ａ 騎乗：Ｂ 保有スキル カリスマ：Ｂ 軍団を指揮する天性の才能。 団体戦闘において、自軍の能力を向上させる。 カリスマは稀有な才能で、一国の王としてはＢランクで十分と言える。 魔力放出：Ａ 武器、ないし自身の肉体に魔力を帯びさせ、瞬間的に放出する事によって能力を向上させる。 直感：Ａ 戦闘時、つねに自身にとって最適な展開を”感じ取る”能力。 研ぎ澄まされた第六感はもはや未来予知に近い。視覚・聴覚に干渉する妨害を半減させる。 宝具 ランク:Ａ＋＋　　'種別：'対城宝具　　'レンジ：'１〜９９　　'最大捕捉：'１０００人 エクスカリバー。 光の剣。人造による武器ではなく、星に鍛えられた神造兵装。 聖剣というカテゴリーの中では頂点に立つ宝具。 所有者の魔力を“光”に変換し、収束・加速させる事により運動量を增大させ、神霊レベルの魔術行使を可能とする聖剣。 ---- 人物 ○性格 ○動機・マスターへの態度 ○台詞例 ○史上の実像・人物像 ○ゲーム内における役どころ ○過去作品における役どころ ○因縁キャラ ギルガメッシュ 円卓の騎士関連 ---- Comment from Illustrator }} Altria Pendragon (Alter) |'Altria Pendragon (Alter)' Trường phái: Saber　　'Tên thật:' Altria Pendragon Gender: Female　　'Source:' Arthurian Legends　　'Region:' England Alignment: Lawful Evil　　'Height:' 154cm　　'Weight:' 42kg Strength: B　　'Endurance:' B　　'Agility:' B　　'Mana:' A　　'Luck:' A+　　'Noble Phantasm:' A++ Scenerio Writer: Nasu Kinoko/'Character Designer': Takeuchi Takashi/'Voice Actor': Ayako Kawasumi Major Appearance Works: Fate/stay night Class Skills Magic Resistance: B Personal Skills Mana Burst: A This transfers magical energy into one's weapon and body, and by releasing the magical energy instantaneously, it increases one's ability. Instinct: A The ability to always "feel" the best course for oneself during combat. . Charisma: E A natural talent to command an army corps. In group battles, . Noble Phantasm Excalibur Morgan: Sword of Promised Victory Rank: A++　　'Type:' Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm　　'Range:' 1~99　　'Maximum Target:' 1000 People Excalibur Morgan. The sword of black aurora. The blackened mana is the primal magic voodoo funk of the British isles, inherited from Uther by Artoria's sister, the Fairy Queen Morgan. The sword's changed name is because it might be her only connection to Morgan, with whom she could never see eye to eye. ---- Character ○Personality ○Motivation • Attitude to the Master ○Affiliated Characters Altria Series Knights of the Round Table relation The hard-working Agravain makes her laugh. Jeanne Alter ---- Comment from Illustrator |'アルトリア・ペンドラゴン〔オルタ〕' 真名：セイバー　　'真名：'アルトリア・ペンドラゴン 性別：女性　　'出典：'アーサー王伝説　　'地域：'イギリス 属性：秩序・悪　　'身長：'１５４ｃｍ　　'体重：'４２ｋｇ 筋力：Ａ　　'耐力：'Ａ　　'敏捷：'D　　'魔力：'Ａ＋＋　　'幸運：'Ｃ　　'宝具：'Ａ＋＋ 設定作成：奈須きのこ／'キャラクターデザイナー'：武内崇／'CV'：川澄綾子 主な登場作品：'Fate/stay night 'クラス別能力 対魔力：Ｂ 保有スキル 魔力放出：Ａ 武器、ないし自身の肉体に魔力を帯びさせ、瞬間的に放出する事によって能力を向上させる。 直感：Ｂ 戦闘時、つねに自身にとって最適な展開を”感じ取る”能力。 カリスマ：E 軍団を指揮する天性の才能。 団体戦闘において、。 。 宝具 ランク:Ａ＋＋　　'種別：'対城宝具　　'レンジ：'１〜９９　　'最大捕捉：'１０００人 エクスカリバー・モルガン。 黒い極光の剣。 黒く染まった魔力はブリテン島に潜む原始の呪力であり、それをウーサー王から受け継いだのはアルトリアの姉 である妖妃モルガンである。 この聖剣の名前が変質したのは、最後まで分かり合えなかったモルガンとの唯一の繋がりかもしれない。 ---- 人物 ○性格 ○動機・マスターへの態度 ○台詞例 ○史上の実像・人物像 ○ゲーム内における役どころ ○因縁キャラ アルトリアシリーズ 円卓の英霊 ジャンヌオルタ ---- Comment from Illustrator }} Altria Pendragon (Lily) |'Altria Pendragon (Lily)' Trường phái: Saber　　'Tên thật:' Altria Pendragon Gender: Female　　'Source:' Arthurian Legends　　'Region:' England Alignment: Lawful Good　　'Height:' 154cm　　'Weight:' 42kg Strength: C　　'Endurance:' C　　'Agility:' B　　'Mana:' A　　'Luck:' A+　　'Noble Phantasm:' B Scenerio Writer: Nasu Kinoko/'Character Designer': Takeuchi Takashi/'Voice Actor': Ayako Kawasumi Major Appearance Works: Fate/unlimited codes Class Skills Magic Resistance: B No matter what kind of High Thaumaturgy, magecraft of B Rank or bellow are negated. Maybe because the heart of dragon has not yet awaken, but she is one rank below the grown Artoria. Riding: C Can flawlessly ride those that received a proper training, adjustment. Personal Skills Instinct: B The ability to always "grasp" the most suitable developments for oneself during battle. Her sharpened sixth sense is already close to premonitions of the future. Reduces by half hindrances that interfere with the senses of sight and hearing. However, having a good intuition is also problematic. At any rate, because she ends up grasping the troubles of the people that catch her eyes, she unconsciously ends up giving a helping hand to each new person she meets. Mana Burst: A This transfers magical energy into one's weapon and body, and by releasing the magical energy instantaneously, it increases one's ability. Journey of Flowers: EX A blessing (Gift) towards the girl-knight who began walking on the path to be a king. Her traveling is filled with hope, making the hearts of those who fight along her more proactive. Noble Phantasm Caliburn: Golden Sword of Compelled Victory Rank: B (conditionally A+)　　'Type:' Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm　　'Range:' 1~30　　'Maximum Target:' - Caliburn. Originally a sword for the sake of selecting the king. Its "Anti-Unit" classification does not refer to the enemy, but instead point to the one who shall have ownership over it from now on. When the owner turns into a proper, perfected king, its power will become appropriate for a holy sword. Although inferior to Excalibur, this holy sword also converts the magic energy of the owner into heat value, releasing it as particles of light. ---- Character ○Personality ○Motivation • Attitude to the Master ○Affiliated Characters Mysterious Heroine X Merlin When Saber Lily is in danger, the Masked Britain Bishounen gallantly appears. His identity is shrouded in mystery. ---- Comment from Illustrator |'アルトリア・ペンドラゴン〔リリィ〕' 真名：セイバー　　'真名：'アルトリア・ペンドラゴン 性別：女性　　'出典：'アーサー王伝説　　'地域：'イギリス 属性：秩序・善　　'身長：'１５４ｃｍ　　'体重：'４２ｋｇ 筋力：Ｃ　　'耐力：'Ｃ　　'敏捷：'Ｂ　　'魔力：'Ａ　　'幸運：'Ａ＋　　'宝具：'Ｂ 設定作成：奈須きのこ／'キャラクターデザイナー'：武内崇／'CV'：川澄綾子 主な登場作品：'Fate/unlimited codes 'クラス別能力 対魔力：Ｂ 騎乗：Ｃ 保有スキル 直感：Ｂ 戦闘時、つねに自身にとって最適な展開を“感じ取る”能力。 研ぎ澄まされた第六感はもはや未来予知に近い。 視覚・聴覚に干渉する妨害を半減させる。 しかし、勘がいいのも考え物。とにかく目に付く人の悩みを敏感に感じ取ってしまうため、会う人会う人、つい手助けをしてしまう事に。 魔力放出：Ａ 武器、ないし自身の肉体に魔力を帯びさせ、瞬間的に放出する事によって能力を向上させる。 花の旅路：ＥＸ 軍団を指揮する天性の才能。 団体戦闘において、自軍の能力を向上させる。 カリスマは稀有な才能で、一国の王としてはＢランクで十分と言える。 宝具 ランク:Ｂ（条件付でＡ＋）　　'種別：'対人宝具　　'レンジ：'１〜３０　　'最大捕捉：'— 本来は王を選定するための剣。対人宝具の『対人』は敵ではなく、これから所有するものに向けられたもの。 その持ち主が王として正しく、また完成した時、その威力は聖剣に相応しいものとなる。 ---- 人物 ○性格 ○動機・マスターへの態度 ○台詞例 ○ゲーム内における役どころ ○因縁キャラ 謎のヒロインX マーリン ---- Comment from Illustrator }} Nero Claudius |'Nero Claudius' Trường phái: Saber　　'Tên thật:' Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus Giới tính: Nữ　　'Xuất xứ:' Sự thực lịch sử　　'Khu vực:' Rome Thiên tính: Nổi loạn　　'Chiều cao:' 150cm　　'Cân nặng:' 42kg Sức mạnh: D　　'Sức bền:' D　　'Nhanh nhẹn:' A　　'Ma lực:' B　　'May mắn:' A　　'Bảo Khí:' B Thiết lập sáng tạo: Nasu Kinoko/'Thiết kế nhân vật': Arco Wada/'Lồng tiếng': Sakura Tange Tác phẩm xuất hiện chính: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/EXTRA CCC Kỹ năng trường phái Kháng Ma Lực: C Điều Khiển Vật Cưỡi: B Her forte is chariots, but she avoids them because they make her butt sore. Kỹ năng sẵn có Chứng Nhức Đầu: B Đặc Quyền Hoàng Đế: EX Skills that would otherwise be impossible to perform can be used for a short period of time. Corresponding skills are riding, sword techniques, fine arts, military strategy, etc. Because it's A rank or higher, burdens of the body (Divinity, etc) can be acquired. Ba Lần Nghênh Đón Vầng Dương Lặn: A A skill born from emperor Nero's final anecdote. A Roman solider found Nero three days after she committed suicide. Feeling that her final moments were pathetic, the solider covered her remains. That moment, she briefly opened her eyes and thanked the Roman solider. Bảo Khí Aestus Domus Aurea: Nhà Hát Hoàng Kim Gợi Đắm Say Hạng: B　　Loại: Bảo Khí Phá Trận　　Phạm vi: 30, 60, 90　　Mục tiêu tối đa: 100 người, 500 người, 1000 người Aestus Domus Aurea. An absolute imperial sphere that allows her to achieve her own aspirations. The theater "Domus Aurea", which she designed in Rome when alive, reproduced through magical energy. It creates a battlefield that works to her advantage. ---- Character ○Affiliated Characters |'ネロ・クラウディウス' 真名：セイバー　　'真名：'ネロ・クラウディウス・カエサル・アウグストゥス・ゲルマニクス 性別：女性　　'出典：'史実　　'地域：'ローマ 属性：混沌・善　　'身長：'１５０ｃｍ　　'体重：'４２ｋｇ 筋力：'''D　　耐力：'D　　'敏捷：'Ａ　　'魔力：'Ｂ　　'幸運：'Ａ　　'宝具：'Ｂ '設定作成'：奈須きのこ／'キャラクターデザイナー'：ワダアルコ／'CV'：丹下桜 '主な登場作品：'Fate/EXTRA、Fate/EXTRA CCC 'クラス別能力''' 対魔力：Ｃ 二工程以下の詠唱による魔術を無効化する。大魔術、儀礼呪法等、大がかりな魔術は防げない。 彼女自身に対魔力が皆無なため、セイバーのクラスにあるまじき低さを誇る。 騎乗：Ｂ 保有スキル 頭痛持ち：Ｂ 生前の出自から受け継いだ呪い。 慢性的な頭痛持ちのため、精神スキルの成功率を著しく低下させてしまう。 せっかくの芸術の才能も、このスキルがあるため十全には発揮されにくい。 皇帝特権：ＥＸ 本来持ち得ないスキルも、本人が主張する事で短期間だけ獲得できる。 該当するスキルは騎乗、剣術、芸術、カリスマ、軍略等、等。ランクがＡ以上の場合、肉体面での負荷（神性など）すら獲得する 三度、落陽を迎えても：Ａ 宝具 ランク:Ｂ　　'種別：'対陣宝具　　'レンジ：'３０、６０、９０　　'最大捕捉：'１００人、５００人、１０００人 アエストゥス・ドムス・アウレア。 己の願望を達成させる絶対皇帝圏。生前の彼女が自ら設計しローマに建設した劇場「ドムス・アウレア」を、魔力によっ て再現したもの。 自分の心象風景を具現した異界を一時的に世界に上書きして作リ出す、固有結界とは似て非なる大魔術であリ、自身が 生前設計した劇場や建造物を魔力で再現し、彼女にとって有利に働く戦場を作リ出す。世界を書き換える固有結界とは 異なリ、世界の上にーから建築するために、長時問展開・維持できる。 展開されている間、閉じ込められた敵は弱体化し、建造物をカスタマイズすれば形や機能も変更できる。わかリやすく 言えば、建築過程を無視し建造物を投影、その中であれば自分の定めたルールを発動できる。 展開中のみ剣技「童女謳う華の帝政（ラウス・セント・クラウディウス）」が使用可能となり、FateGOではこちらの剣技名が宝具名として登録されている。 ---- 人物 ○性格 ○動機・マスターへの態度 ○台詞例 ○史上の実像・人物像 ○ゲーム内における役どころ ○過去作品における役どころ ○因縁キャラ ---- Comment from Illustrator }} Siegfried Gaius Julius Caesar Altera Gilles de Rais Chevalier d'Eon EMIYA Gilgamesh Robin Hood Atalanta Euryale Arash Cú Chulainn Elizabeth Bathory Musashibou Benkei Cú Chulainn (Prototype) Leonidas I Romulus Medusa Georgios Edward Teach Boudica Ushiwakamaru Alexander Marie Antoinette Martha Medea Gilles de Rais Hans Christian Andersen William Shakespeare Mephistopheles Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II) Cú Chulainn II Kojiro Sasaki Hassan of the Cursed Arm Stheno Jing Ke Charles-Henri Sanson Phantom of the Opera Mata Hari Carmilla Heracles Lancelot Lu Bu Spartacus Sakata Kintoki Vlad III Asterios Caligula Darius III Kiyohime Eric Bloodaxe Tamamo Cat Jeanne d'Arc Orion Elizabeth Bathory (Halloween) Tamamo-no-Mae David Hector Francis Drake Anne Bonny & Mary Read Medea (Lily) Okita Souji Oda Nobunaga Scáthach Diarmuid Ua Duibhne Fergus mac Róich Artoria Pendragon (Santa Alter) ランク:Ａ＋＋　　'種別：'対城宝具　　'レンジ：'１〜９９　　'最大捕捉：'１０００人 エクスカリバー・モルガン。 黒い極光の剣。まんまである。 名前に何のひねりも無いところにハロウィンで出張ったサーヴァントとの差が感じられる。 サンタクロースにはまったくもって無用の品物だが、何かの間違いでクリスマスに怪獣が現れる事もあるだろうし、持っていて損はない。 ---- 人物 ○性格 ○動機・マスターへの態度 ○台詞例 ○史上の実像・人物像 ○因縁キャラ エリザベート(ハロウィン) アステリオス ---- Comment from Illustrator }} III Nursery Rhyme Jack the Ripper Mordred Nikola Tesla Artoria Pendragon (Alter) Paracelsus Charles Babbage Henry Jekyll & Hyde Frankenstein Arjuna Karna Mysterious Heroine X |'Mysterious Heroine X' Trường phái: Assassin (Claims to be Saber)　　'Tên thật:' Mysterious Heroine X Gender: Female　　'Source:' 2013 April's fool　　'Region:' Servant Universe Alignment: Chaotic Good　　'Height:' 154cm　　'Weight:' 42kg Strength: B　　'Endurance:' C　　'Agility:' A+　　'Mana:' B　　'Luck:' D　　'Noble Phantasm:' A++ Scenerio Writer: Nasu Kinoko/'Character Designer Draft': Takeuchi Takashi Character Designer: BUNBUN/'Voice Actor': Ayako Kawasumi Major Appearance Works: Back Alley Satsuki - Chapter Heroine Sanctuary, Fate/Grand Order Class Skills Cosmo Reactor: A A cosmic reactor allowed only to the multiplying Sabers. It is reacting to various things. Settings, for example. Riding: EX Riding ability. She can't ride every possible rideable object, but when it comes to managing ordinary spaceships, this skill displays a terrific effect. To the point where she can warp even using a ship with no warp function. Presence Concealment: -''' Why the hell do you think a Saber would have that!? It's actually EX, but it is sealed due the user herself completely denying it. '''Personal Skills Back-up Fire: EX Due to a mysterious communication device, the Du Stallion can automatically provide back-up fire. In a one-on-one fight between fellow swordsmen, there are no unexplored territories nor soulful tactics. Instinct: C+ Her instincts are considerably lower than the normal Arthuria's, but only when facing a Saber, her instincts rank-up to A. Galactic Meteor Sword: C A power given to Saber that can destroy even stars. Also known as the sword that absolutely kills Sabers. Its attack is super effective against Sabers, so would it be an exaggeration to say that she is the greatest Saber of all? Noble Phantasm Himitsucalibur: Sword of Unsigned Victory Rank: A+　　'Type:' Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm　　'Range:' 1~99　　'Maximum Target:' 1000 People Himitsucalibur. The holy swords that boast tremendous power against Sabers. They don't shoot beams, but they are clad on beams. After activating it, every time she swings them, they make a neat low-register woooom woooom noise. ...Hey, I feel like I've already heard this before somewhere. Normally. dual-wielding swords of opposing attributes would cause a tremendous power suppression in both of them, so certainly this could be proof of how the Heroin X is out of the ordinary. She even looks like she is the strongest when mixing light and darkness. ---- Character ○Personality ○Motivation • Attitude to the Master ○Affiliated Characters Saber Class Artoria Lily Mysterious Sailor X ---- Comment from Illustrator |'謎のヒロインＸ' 真名：アサシン（本人はセイバーと主張している）　　'真名：'謎のヒロインＸ 性別：女性　　'出典：'２０１３年エイプリルフール　　'地域：'サーヴァント界 属性：混沌・善　　'身長：'１５４ｃｍ　　'体重：'４２ｋｇ 筋力：Ｂ　　'耐力：'Ｃ　　'敏捷：'Ａ＋　　'魔力：'Ｂ　　'幸運：D　　'宝具：'Ａ＋＋ '設定作成：'奈須きのこ／'キャラクターデザイナー原案'：武内崇 'キャラクターデザイナー'：BUNBUN／'CV'：川澄綾子 '主な登場作品：'路地裏さつき ヒロイン十二宮編、Fate/Grand Order 'クラス別能力''' コスモリアクター：Ａ 騎乗：ＥＸ 気配遮断：— 保有スキル 支援砲撃：ＥＸ 直感：Ｃ＋ 銀河流星剣：Ｃ 宝具 ランク:Ａ＋　　'種別：'対人宝具　　'レンジ：'１〜９９　　'最大捕捉：'１０００人 ひみつかりばー。 ---- 人物 ○性格 ○動機・マスターへの態度 ○台詞例 ○人物像 ○因縁キャラ セイバークラス アルトリア・リリィ 謎のセーラーＸ ---- Comment from Illustrator }} Fionn mac Cumhaill Brynhild Beowulf Nero Claudius (Bride) Ryougi Shiki (Saber) Ryougi Shiki (Assassin) Amakusa Shirou Astolfo Gilgamesh (Child) Edmond Dantes Florence Nightingale Cú Chulainn (Alter) Medb Helena Blavatsky Rama Divine Spear Li Shuwen Thomas Edison Geronimo Billy the Kid Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) Angra Mainyu Iskandar EMIYA (Assassin) Hassan of the multiple personality Irisviel (Holy Grail) Thể_loại:Từ điển bách khoa Thể_loại:Fate/Grand Order